New Adventure
by Leafeon12
Summary: Yusei, Akiza and the rest of the Strawhats finally made it out of the duel monster's dimension and they were back on there way to Dressrosa when some of the Strawhats found someone it was a mysterious person kind of when Yusei came and he has no idea how he got there or how he'll get back so for now he will have to become a pirate but can he survive it? Crossover with Yu-gi-oh 5d's
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Person

**Hello fellow views this is my first time doing a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-v and One Piece and I got this idea from one of my favorite writers is lalunaicscribe and I don't own these characters. Thank you and I hope you like it please review and follow. Oh and please check her channel as well bye.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Unknown Person**

"And the winner of the Friendship Cup is Yuya Sakaki!" said Melissa Claire. Both the tops and commons were shocked by this then all of sudden the whole crowd started to cheer over a wonderful and entertaining duel.

"That was the best and fun duel I ever seen!" as random people from the stadium started shouting. "You did it Yuya I knew that you could it!" said Zuzu as she came running up to Yuya and hugging his nearly making Yuya fall.

"Thanks Zuzu if it wasn't for you reminding my true way of dueling I would have never won." said Yuya. "You got that right mate." said Jack Atlas. (To let you know this is an alternate Jack Atlas not from the Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's series.)

"Jack Atlas." as Yuya said. "Yes Yuya you have proofed to me that you are a entertainer and great duelist and I here by grant you the title of Duel King." said Jack with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Jack oh and I wanted to give you back this card." as Yuya said but then was irrupted by Jack. "Keep it I have a feeling that you are going to need that card." said Jack.

"Thank you Jack." said Yuya. Then Gong came in the back of him and crying out Yuya's name. "Yuya!" Then right behind Gong was Silvio, Serena, Shun, Tsukikage, Declan, and Reira.

"Gong how did you get out of the underground?"said a very confused Yuya."The council members decided to let us go since you won the duel and against Jack Atlas." said Gong.

"That is true Gong since Yuya did win he has shown his power to the council members they agreed to help us to stop the fusion dimension and after Dennis little stunt at betraying us we need there help more than ever." said Declan.

"Yes you are going to need there help." said a person behind Declan and it was revived to be Dennis. "DENNIS!" said all the Lancers. "How did you get out of security?" said Yuya.

"Oh that is easy they simply let me go." said Dennis. "What?!" said Yuya. "So I see half of the security force here is with duel academy." said Declan.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Declan and yes that is true and I came here with you to get information but it turns out we have a change in plans I need to collect Zuzu and Serena fro my master." said Dennis.

"No you are not I'm not going to let lay a hand on Zuzu like you did last time." said Yuya setting up his duel disk still in his turbo duel cloth next to his duel runner.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this either for what you fusion scum did to my dimension and taking Ruri away from me your going to pay." said Shun.

"I'm also not going down without a fight if the Professor wants me so bad then he'll have to take ZuZu and me by force." said Serena.

"I'll not let you take ZuZu away." said Gong. "I'll not let you take Serena away neither." said Declan usually he would do this but he would do whatever it take to save Serena.

"I can't let Yuya have all the fun." said Silvio. "I'll whatever it takes to complete my mission." said Tsukikage. "I'll fight to." said Reira as he is not very cowardly now.

"Don't count me out either." said Zuzu. Then all the Lancers duel disks activated. "So you all want to fight fine by me I knew you were going to give up quietly, men prepare to attack." said Dennis.

"Yes sir." said the duel academy soldiers. Then just as the Lancers and Dennis and his men were going to attack a big portal opened up in the sky. "What the heck is that thing?!" said Silvio panicking.

Then the portal was sucking up a lot of building and other stuff. "It seems to be a big portal and it seem to be sucking up everything it touches." said Declan. "It seem so I guess we'll be taking are leave men fall back." said Dennis.

"But sir the girls Zuzu and Serena are right there we can still get them." said one of the men soldiers of duel academy. "Are you refusing to obey me!?" said Dennis. "No sir." said one of the duel academy soldiers. "Then what are you waiting for I said fall back." said Dennis. Then all the men said "Yes sir!"

"I sorry to cut are meeting short lancers but this place is to dangerous to be around right now to I have to say good bye." said Dennis. Then the Lancers saw Dennis leave.

"We can't worry about Dennis right now for now we need to concreate on the portal and that none of us or the people get sucked up into that thing." said Declan.

"Right." said all the Lancers. But then the pull of the portal was getting stronger and then it started to lift up Zuzu. "What is happening I'll floating no the portal is trying to pull me in oh no! Help!" said Zuzu.

Then Yuya heard her scream then he said "Zuzu! Hold on I'm coming!" As Yuya was running trying to get her hand which he jumped up and managed to get her by pulling her down back to the ground.

"Wow thanks Yuya I thought I was a goner." said Zuzu. "Your alright now Zuzu I'm just glad your alright." said Yuya. But just as he saved Zuzu the portal started to get stronger then it begun to lift Yuya up and the duel runner.

"YUYA! Hold on I'll save you hold on grab my hand!" said Zuzu. But she could reach and the portal begun to pull Yuya into it. "YUYA!" said Zuzu in scared voice.

"ZUZU!" said Yuya as the portal disappeared with Yuya in it. "No Yuya he is gone and I could save him." said Zuzu as she was crying very badly. Then the other Lancers came running over to see what was wrong.

"Zuzu what is the matter." said Gong. But she didn't answer as she was crying and saying "Yuya. Yuya. Yuya I'm sorry I couldn't save you." As she kept on crying.

"Zuzu what happened to Yuya!?" said Gong. "He..is..gone he got sucked up in the portal trying to protecting me..." said Zuzu as she kept on crying. "WHAT NO YUYA CAN"T BE GONE! YUYA!" said Gong very loudly.

 **In the One Piece dimension with the Strawhats...**

"HEY, SANJI I'M HUNGRY!" said the captain of the ship Monkey D. Luffy. "You just had lunch awhile ago Luffy." said Sanji. "But Sanji I'm hungry I need meat!" said Luffy.

Then Sanji started to get mad and said "I SAID NO LUFFY WHAT DON"T YOU GET!" "I would listen to him Luffy before you get him even more upset." said Yusei. "But Yusei Sanji is suppose to make me lunch when I order it." said Luffy.

"Tell you what Luffy I let you have my meat and lunch so you don't bother Sanji no more." said Yusei with a deadpanned look on his face. "Poke face!" said Usopp. "Ok deal, but will you let me fight your dragon!" said Luffy. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT ON THE SUNNY!" said Franky.

"Oh alright I'll just take the food." said Luffy as he took Yusei food out of his hands. Then Luffy ate all of Yusei's food in one gulp. "Ah that hit the spot thanks Yusei." said Luffy. "No problem." said Yusei.

"That Yusei such a reliable man." said Robin. "That's my Yusei." said Akiza. "Here we go again." said Fire Fist Ace. "What was that you said about Yusei!?" said a very mad Akiza. "Nothing." said Ace as he gulped not wanting to make the Black Rose Witch mad again.

"Nami may I see your panties." said Brook. "Yeah right pervert." said Nami. As Nami hit the skull Brook on the head. Then when Nami was doing that Momonosuke was talking to Chopper and Usopp. Then Kin'emon was trying to Zoro but he was asleep.

Also Caesar Clown was still on the ship chained up and he sat there which he didn't have anything else to do. Then Law said "Listen up Strawhat we are half way there to Dressrosa we have to get there in a few days other wise the deal is off with Doflamingo."

"Yeah I know Law we'll get there and do you want to go fishing?" said Luffy. "No." said Law as he walked away and sat down next to the sleeping Zoro. "Come Chopper and Usopp do you want to go fishing?" said Luffy. "Sure, I'm in the mood to catch fish." said Chopper. "Me to." said Usopp.

Then Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp threw there lines into the water and then they waited for thirty minutes to see if they would get a bite. "Any luck Usopp." said Chopper. "Nope, how about you?" said Usopp. "Nope. Hey, Luffy what about you?" said Chopper.

Luffy was about to say no when his line go something. "Oh hey I got one and I think it is a big one." said Luffy. "Really!" said both Chopper and Usopp with there eyes shining. But it was hard to pull so then all three of them had to pull the pole and then with one last tug they got it aboard the ship, but it turns out it wasn't a fish it was a boy.

"Um, Luffy I don't think this is a fish." said Usopp. Then Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician saw the pirates in there spirit forms where no can see them. "What should we do Timegazer should we try to stop them from hurting Master Yuya?" said Stargazer.

"No because first off we are in are spirit forms and we can't help him when we are in these forms and second I don't think they are evil why don't we just watch for now." said Timegazer. "Oh alright we'll wait for now." said Stargazer.

"Why do you say that?" said Luffy. "Well look he looks human and plus he was very heavy and there is some sort of bike to." said Usopp. "Hey now that you mention it Yusei has a duel runner could this be the same as Yusei's duel runner?" said Chopper. "Maybe, what do you think Luffy? Luffy?" said Usopp.

Then both found Luffy sleeping "ARE YOU SERILOUS WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" said both Chopper and Usopp. Then all of sudden Luffy woken up and then he said "I'm up!"

"Yourself hopeless Luffy!" said Usopp. Then they started to see the boy moved onto his side and it was bleeding. "Oh no the boy is bleeding quick someone call a doctor!" said Chopper. "Chopper you are a doctor." said Usopp.

"Oh right." said Chopper. Then Chopper told Luffy to carry Yuya to his office to treat him. Then realized he had a deep cut on his side and then Chopper said it is nothing to serious to be life threatening.

Then Akiza came into Chopper's office "Hey Chopper what are you and Luffy and Usopp doing here I thought you two were going fishing?" said Akiza. "We were until we found this boy who was injured and had a motorbike or something like that." said Chopper.

Then Luffy was digging around in the stuff he caught but then something caught his eye it was a duel disk with cards in it. Then Luffy said "Hey cool cards just like you and Yusei have Akiza." Then she was surprised what Luffy said. Then she said "Duel monsters cards?!' said Akiza.

Then Yusei came into Chopper's office as well "Hey what's going on?" said Yusei. "Yo Yusei we found a kid with cards and a motorbike like you and Akiza." said Luffy and Yusei was shocked. But then Yuya started to wake up and then he said "Where am I?

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Strawhat Pirate

**Hello viewers let me know if you like it and what you want me to write next. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 A New Strawhat Pirate**

"Look like someone is awake." said Akiza. "Where am I where is Zuzu the last thing I remember is saving her and then I got sucked into the portal and the next thing I wake up here." said Yuya.

Then Yuya realized his cards weren't by him. "Hey where is my deck and Odd- Eyes!" said Yuya trying to get up. "Hey don't you try to move you are still not well enough to move yet." said Chopper.

Then Yuya sat up and saw Chopper and then he said "Oh wow a raccoon-dog wow I seen them in books but I didn't think they were real."

"Hey I'm no raccoon-dog I'm a reindeer." said Chopper. "Sorry its just I never seen something like you before." said Yuya. "COOL A DRAGON!" said Luffy. Then Yuya heard him and he said "Hey that is my deck and my Odd - Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

"So you can summon dragons like Yusei and Akiza that is so cool!" said Luffy. "Oh we didn't ask what you name was." said Yusei. "Oh my name is Yuya Sakaki and I'm an entertainer duelist or I'm going to be and can you tell me where I am." said Yuya. "That is easy your on the Thousand Sunny." said Robin as she was coming into Chopper's office.

"Wait I'm on a ship!" said Yuya. "Of course your on a ship and we are pirates." said Luffy. "Wait, PIRATES!" said Yuya. "Calm down Yuya." said Yuto in his spirit form next to Yuya.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN YUTO I'M ABOARD A PIRATE SHIP AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THERE GOING TO DO TO ME AND I THINK I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN AND YOUR TELLING ME TO BE CALM!" said Yuya. "Point taken." said Yuto. Then some of the Strawhats that were in Chopper's office were looking at Yuya weirdly.

Then Chopper said "Who are you talking to?" "And who the heck is Yuto?" said Usopp. Then Yuya said "Oh my imaginary friend." Then Yuto said "Seriously that's the best you can think of!" "Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." said Yuya. "Well..." said Yuto then he was speechless.

"This person is weird I like him." said Luffy. "Luffy you like anything weird." said Usopp. Then Nami came coming in. "Hey guys what's going on what is all the racket!?" said Nami.

"Oh hi Nami the boys found this young man in the ocean when they were fishing." said Robin. "Oh really." said Nami. Then she walked up to Yuya and said "Well he is certainly cute."

Then the Strawhats were speechless all expect Robin and Yusei. "Have you gone nuts Nami I think you having less money is making you lose it." said Usopp. But then Nami heard this and hit Usopp in the head and said " Now what was that?"

"Nothing Nami." said Usopp now with a sore head. Then Robin said "Yuya how old are you?" "Oh I'm 14." said Yuya. Then the Strawhats again were speechless all expect Robin and Yusei. "Wait your a kid!?" said Nami. "Yes." said Yuya.

"What are you doing in the New World alone?" said Nami. "New World?" said Yuya. "You never heard of the New World." "No." said Yuya. "Nami I don't think he is from around here just like me and Akiza." said Yusei.

"True he has a duel disk like your expect it is different Yusei." said Akiza. "My theory is that Yuya comes from a future different than ours." said Yusei. "Oh so that's explain somethings." said Nami.

"Hey what is going on here why are you being so loud I can sleep or think with this racket." said Zoro. "Yours always a asleep and you always slept through loud noises before besides Ace is better at sleeping than you stupid swordsman." said Sanji.

"You should look into the mirror curly brows." said Zoro. "What was that!?" said Sanji. Then both Zoro and Sanji were both fighting. "Would both of you to knock it off already!" said Nami.

"Yes, my dear Nami~San!" said Sanji. "Fine." said Zoro. "So who was yelling before?" said Sanji. "It was Yuya." said Luffy. "Who is Yuya?" said Zoro with an attitude. "We found him when we were fishing." said Luffy. "Speaking of which where is Yuya?" said Robin.

Then all the Strawhats were looking around and then Luffy saw Yuya and said "YUYA! GUM GUM ROCKET!" said Luffy. "What the heck!?" said Yuya. "HE CAN STRETCH!" said Yuto. "WELL I CAN TELL THAT WHEN HE STRETCHED HIS ARMS!" said Yuya.

Then Luffy crashed into Yuya and out of Chopper's office outside of the ship with the rest of the crew as well as Law, Kin'emon, Caeser, and Momonosuke looking at Luffy and Yuya. Then Luffy's brother Ace woken up and said "What the heck Luffy if you want to rumble with me you could have just said so."

"Oh sorry Ace I was just trying to catch Yuya a person I found when I was fishing." said Luffy. "Let me go I have to get back to my friends and I have to prevent the fusion dimension from getting Zuzu and Serena and I can't lose Zuzu again!" said Yuya as put on his duel disk with his turbo duel cloth still on and he got out of Luffy's grab.

"I set the Pendulum scale with my Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician sway Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Silver Claw, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" said Yuya.

"COOL ITS THAT DRAGON!" said Luffy. "Oh great not another dragon." said Ace. But then Yusei and Akiza notice there marks were glowing.

"Ahh! My arm why is it hurting all of a sudden!?" said Yuya. "That's not the only thing happening with your arm it seems to be glowing and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to in your deck to is to." said Yuto.

"Yusei why is are marks of the Crimson Dragon glowing?" said Akiza. "I don't but it probably has something with the big dragon on the ship." said Yusei. "Yusei look Yuya's arm is glowing and that mark looks like the shape of a claw it looks like mine." said Akiza.

"I'll do whatever it takes in order to get back to my friends even if I have to defeating you so I can get back to help my friends stop the fusion dimension." said Yuya. "Fusion dimension?" said Ace.

"Yes the fusion dimension hurt many innocent people for there hunting games and they even turn many people into cards and they even tried to kidnap my best friend Zuzu and they are monsters." said Yuya as he was getting very angry.

"Master Yuya you need to try to control your anger if not you'll destroy this ship." said Timegazer Magician as he came down from the pendulum zone. "Timegazer Magician is right Master Yuya you need to try to control your anger." said Stargazer Magician as he did the same.

"I have to agree with them on this one you have to try to control you anger Yuya." said Yuto. "Alright Yuto I'll try." said Yuya calming down a little bit. "Now as I was saying I have proof." said Yuya as he took out a card with a picture of his friend Michio Mokota lining in defeat and then Yuya threw the card to the ground.

Then the Strawhats saw the card. "How do we know that it isn't just another playing card like Yusei's cards and sweet Akiza's cards." said Sanji. "Are you calling me a liar!? I saw my friend turned into a card right before my eyes and don't think he can't be turned back!" said Yuya as he was near his breaking closely from going into his berserk mode.

But then his armed started to hurt him a lot as he went down to his knee holding his arm as it was glowing. "Now Odd-Eyes at..." but Yuya didn't get to finish as he stopped himself.

"What am I doing I'm no better than the fusion dimension attacking people in order to get way and hurting them!" said Yuya crying. "It is alright master your just upset missing your friends." said Timegazer Magician hugging his master as Yuya was crying in his arms.

Then Yuya's Odd-Eyes let out a little growled understanding his master's pain. Then Yuya stopped his crying and said "I'm sorry for almost attacking your captain you can do whatever you want with me I'll take any punish." "Master." said Stargazer Magician. "Yuya." said Yuto.

"No Luffy don't Yuya still has some injuries from when we pulled him from the water and if he has to take punishment I'll take it for him." said Chopper. "Chopper." said Yuya as he had tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Chopper? I'm not going to punish him." said Luffy. "What? Your not." said Chopper. "Your not." said Yuya. "He's not." said the rest of the Strawhats expect Robin, Yusei, and Law.

"Nope in fact I want him to join my crew." said Luffy. Then everyone on the ship was speechless even Robin, Yusei, and Law to. Then Usopp said "ARE YOU NUTS LUFFY HE JUST TRIED TO ATTACK YOU AND YOU NOW WANT HIM TO JOIN ARE CREW JUST LIKE THAT!" said Usopp.

"Yep. Pretty much and I really want to fight that dragon." said Luffy. "Ace your need serious help. Ace." said Usopp. But Ace was a sleep and he didn't hear a single word Usopp said.

"He fell asleep." said Yuto. "Apparently." said Yuya in his mind talking with Yuto. "Oh did I fall a sleep?" said Ace. The Usopp decided just to drop the subject. "But Luffy I still have my friends..." said Yuya as he was cut off by Luffy.

"Don't worry Yuya will help you get back to help your friends but since you can't go back yet you can be apart of my crew." said Luffy. "You know master time in this world and in there other dimensions back in our worlds time is stopped there so you could wait here for a while and besides you owe him for saving your life." said Stargazer Magician.

"Oh alright Luffy since I have no way of getting back right now and I owe you one for saving my life I'll join your crew." said Yuya. "YES HEY GUYS WE HAVE A NEW NAKAMA! ANY OBJECTIONS!" said Luffy. Then no one said anything.

"Then it's settle to the crew and the Thousand Sunny and I want to meet all of the crew." said Luffy. Then Luffy introduced his crew to Yuya and he introduced Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Brook, Akiza, Nami, Robin, and Yusei and there other people on the ship to that they had an alliance with Law and to take Caesar Clown to Dressrosa in order for Doflamingo to quit being a warlord.

Then for Kin'emon and his son Momonosuke they need to go to Dressrosa in order to help a friend. "So Strawhat are you done with you business with Yuya Sakaki can be talk about getting to Dressrosa?" said Law.

"Okay, hey Nami are we almost to Dressrosa?" "Yes Luffy we are about half way there." said Nami. "Thanks Nami." said Luffy. "So we are half way there at this rate we should get there in no time." said Law.

Then Yuya ask to go change his cloth because ever since he got there he has been in his turbo duel clothes and lucky his clothes were in the duel runner at that time.

Then after Yuya was done changing he was wearing a crystal pendant with crossed metallic wings on a simple string around his neck, and a pair of golden googles with oranges lens on his forehead that had a blue star painted over the right lens and then he was also was wearing a simple red t-shirt, green pants and a gold and red lined white jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

"Well at least I'm in my normal clothes again. Also I don't what this strange mark is it looks like the shape of a claw and I can swear that I felt the pay of to other people on the ship. " said Yuya.

"It's called the mark of the crimson dragon and your a signer like us and you are connected to us." said Yusei as he was behind Yuya and so was Akiza. "The crimson dragon? Oh you mean this mark." said Yuya.

"Correct. You see there are six signers in all Yusei and myself and four other at are home and apparently your the last of the signers because there apparently to mystery marks of the crimson dragon and apparently you are a signer now Yuya feel what we feel and we feel what you feel and this mark also tells us if we are in trouble." said Akiza.

"Wow that sounds cool thank you both for telling me and I think you need to know something about me you see I have two souls in my body." said Yuya. Then both Yusei and Akiza was surprised by this.

"Wait you have two souls in your body!?" said Yusei. "Yup, pretty much." said Yuya. "Well this is a lot to take in." said Akiza. "Also there is one more thing when I get mad I in sort of like a berserker mode where I want to destroy my enemies no matter what it takes for hurting my friends." said Yuya. There was actually two things but Yuya didn't want to tell them about a evil darkness that is growing inside of him.

"Well as long as we keep you calm you should be fine." said Yusei. "Yup and it seems Yuya you can cause real damage like Yusei and me, but it took me awhile to teach Yusei to cause real damage." said Akiza.

Then all of a sudden there was a big exploding on the Sunny. "Guys we are under attack by the marines." said Nami.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Yes I know that there are only 5 singers expect Luna's brother Leo. I just thought that it would be good in the story to make it more exciting and in my story you can maybe be seeing Sora in my story spoiler alert! Well that all I have to say please review, like, and follow thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Under Attack

**Hello viewers be sure look on at my stories. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Under Attack**

"What we are under attack by who?" said Yusei. "Well it's the marines." said Nami. "Who are the marines?" said Yuya. "The marines are guys to up hold justice by getting rid of every pirate to keep people save from us pirates." said Robin.

Then all of a sudden there came a yell from one of the marine ship. "Hey Strawhat I knew I would find you sooner or later." said Smoker. But Luffy didn't answer he was asleep on the deck.

Then Yuya said "Who are you?" Then Smoker looked at Yuya and said "Well what do you have here looks like Strawhat got a new crew mate." "Answer me!" said Yuya. "Easy this probably looks like one guy you don't want to get angry." said Yuto in Yuya's mind to no one can hear what they were saying.

"Very well my name is commander Smoker and this is Tashigi." said Smoker. "You know Smoker he looks like a kid and he is kind of cute." said Tashigi. "Why is every girl saying Yuya is cute!?" said Usopp.

"Tashigi~San I'm cute to and I'll do what you say." said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "Oh no you don't lover boy you are going to leave the girl alone." said Akiza pulling Sanji's ear. "Yes Akiza~San what ever you say and so long Tashigi~San." said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. Then all the Strawhats and Marines all sweat-dropped.

"Yes I am a kid to tell you my age I'm 14." said Yuya. Then all the marines were surprised by this and so was Smoker and Tashigi. "That's to young you shouldn't even be at sea. I think we have to get you away from these pirates." said Tashigi.

"Don't even bother Tashigi he is already loyal to Strawhat and he isn't going to come with us even those he doesn't have a bounty he is still with the Strawhats and I stop criminals no matter what." said Smoker.

"But sir we need to get him away from these pirates." said Tashigi. "Do what you want if you manage to get him then we can take him with us if not I will arrest him." said Smoker.

"Yes sir." said Tashigi. "Sorry but I'm not going anywhere." said Yuya as he put on his duel disk.

Then said "It's time to swing into action! Ladies and gentlemen I set the Pendulum scale with my Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician sway Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon! Come forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" said Yuya.

Then every was surprised but Yusei, Akiza, and Ace. "WHAT HE SUMMON DRAGONS JUST LIKE THE SHOOTING STAR YUSEI FUDO AND THE BLACK ROSE WITCH AKIZA IZAYOI!" said Smoker.

"What the Yuya summoned a dragon!?" said Usopp. "Cool I get to see it again and it is so awesome!" said Luffy. "I get that he summoned a dragon but is pendulum summoning?" said Akiza.

"It must be a new summoning method." said Yusei. "Yuya said that he was an entertainment duelist does it means he entertain people?" said Akiza. "But I don't think the marines will like his kind of entertainment." said Yusei.

"Wow that is some dragon." said Robin. "I'll say it is a super dragon." said Franky. "YohYohYohYoh Yes it's quite a sight in deed." said Brook. "It is kind of pretty like Yusei's Stardust Dragon." said Chopper.

"If you ask me it looks hungry." said Usopp. "Sure it is a nice dragon and all but I think Stardust Dragon is prettier." said Nami. "I also agree with you to Nami~San!" said Sanji. "Just wonder if it is strong." said Zoro.

"Well I'll be Strawhat your crew is going interesting, but the one the interest me the most is Yusei Fudo let's just see what kind of secrets this boy is hiding." said Law. "Now Odd- Eyes show the marines your power attack with Spiral Flame Strike!" said Yuya. Then Odd-Eyes attacked half of the marine's ships setting them on fire.

"You little brat I'll show you men attack that dragon." said Smoker. "Yes sir." said the marines as they attacked the dragon. "I don't think." said Yuya as he grabbed an action card on the Sunny.

"I activate the Action card Mirror Barrier and with this card my Odd-Eyes doesn't get destroy by your cannons." said Yuya. "Did he just pick up a card on the ground on the Sunny?" said Chopper. "Yep." said Nami as she was confused by just happened but then she saw cards all over the ship.

"Damn you kid." said Smoker. "Oh and I forgot to mention Odd-Eyes strength gets a boost and it gets twice the power when a monster is a level 5 or higher and there seems to be close to more 5-10 ships here so Odd-Eyes attack with Spiral Fame Strike!" said Yuya.

Then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroyed all the marine ships, but one ship. "I suggest you give up now and let us sail in peace." said Yuya. "We give up." said all the marines then running back to there on one ship they had left.

"Come back you cowards." said Smoker but then Odd-Eyes growled at him and he backed down. "This isn't over Strawhat or for your crew." said Smoker as he went back and Tashigi following him.

Then Franky said "Great job for beating the marines but can you please sent you dragon back he is going to wreck the sunny." "Oh sorry Franky its ok now Odd-Eyes you may go now." said Yuya. Then Odd- Eyes made a low growl then then he left.

"You were great Master Yuya." said Timegazer Magician. "It was very exciting the way you were kicking there buts and then they ran away afraid." said Stargazer Magician.

"Hey who are you guys?" said Usopp. "We are Master Yuya's duel monster servant and we'll do anything to protect are master and I would watch your tongue speaking to master Yuya in such a matter." said Stargazer Magician.

"Are master means everything to us so you can see why he means soon much to us." said Timegazer Magician. "So you guys are just like that duck that hangs around Yusei." said Usopp.

"So they are both mystery monsters." said Luffy. Then both magicians sweatdropped as well for all the Strawhats and including Law to. "Hey Yusei I just thought I pop by to see my favorite duelist." said Hane (Sonic Chick).

Then Hane saw Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician. "Time, Star its good to see you it has been forever since we seen each other." said Hane. "It sure has Sonic Chick, but I see that you like being called Hane now am I right?" said Timegazer Magician.

"Yep, Yusei gave me the name." said Hane. "Well that is a good name." said Stargazer Magician. "I'm just so happy to see you guys." said Hane as he broke into a hug with Time and Star.

"Timegazer and Stargazer you know this monster?" said Yuya. "Yes master he is an old friend of ours." said Stargazer. "A very old friend." said Timegazer. "Oh Yuya was it why is there a person floating next to you?" said Hane.

Then Yuya, Yuto, Timegazer, and Stargazer sweatdropped. "What do you mean Hane there is no one next to are master!?" said Timegazer very nervously. "I know that face time your lying tell me the true and everyone." said Hane.

"The truth about what?" said Luffy. "Yuya is there something that you are hiding from us?" said Robin. Yuya couldn't take it anymore so he was going to tell them about Yuto but not about his berserker mode and the growing evil inside of him he already knew that he told Yusei and Akiza about his berserker mode but no the evil in him.

"Ok everyone the truth is there is to souls inside of me." said Yuya. Then everyone on the ship were speechless, expect for Yusei, Akiza, Stargazer, and Timegazer. "There are to souls in your body cool and can the other soul in your body poop?" said Luffy. "What kind of question is that!?" said Usopp. "Oh and his name is Yuto." said Yuya.

"By now nothing can surprise me and oh looks like I need to get back to work and guys we need to detour from Dressrosa." said Nami.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please follow and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Stop

**Chapter 4 Unexpected Stop**

"Why are we stopping at this island we have to get to Dressrosa we have no time to delay!?" said Law. "Well not that you have noticed Law but we are running low on supplies and if we don't refill the supplies soon we'll nothing left to eat or no medical supplies to treat peoples injuries." said Nami.

"Ok I see your point I guess we can stay a little just to get the ship resupplied, but that is all no interacting with people on this island this island is filled with marines really love to come here to get entertained and they also use this island to get resupplied to just like the pirates use this island but now they don't and now it is only for the marines to use." said Law.

"Ok we got it right guys?" said Nami. "Right." said the Strawhats. "Right Luffy." said Nami. But he was answering he was alright off the ship.

"FOOD!" said Luffy running told the town on the island. Then all the Strawhats were shouting "LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" "I'll get him." said Ace. "Oh no you don't." said Akiza grabbing onto the back of Ace's shirt.

"We can't having you two running around on the island and besides if we are going to be running around I suggest we split up into three teams one team looking for Luffy and the second team staying on the ship so no one takes it and looking after are prisoner as well and the third teaming will be getting supplies." said Akiza.

"That is a good plan Akiza and with that I'll choose the teams." said Nami. "Why do you get to choose the teams? Why can't we choose what teams we can go on?" said Usopp. "Yeah why can we choose?" said Chopper.

"If you don't like it then I feed to Yuya's dragon or Yusei's dragon for there lunch and I bet they are very hungry." said Nami with a twisted grin. Then Yuya and Yusei sweat dropped for what Nami just said.

"Ok Nami your the boss." said Usopp scare for what Nami just said. "Aye whatever you think is best." said Chopper also very nervous.

"Ok I decided the teams Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Usopp, Robin, Brook, Akiza, and Franky will stay on the ship. Then the next team will look for the supplies Me, Sanji, and Chopper. Also for the last team that will look for Luffy is Yusei, Yuya, Zoro, Ace, and Law." said Nami.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY ON THE SHIP WITH THE PSYCHIO ABOARD THE SUNNY!?" said Usopp. "Hey I just chose at the top of my head!" said Nami. "It's alright Nami~San I love your chose of teams." said Sanji.

"Whatever I care less what team I'm on." said Zoro. "The faster we get these things done the faster we can get of this island to Dressrosa and to tell you this Strawhats now just be carful not to do anything on this island to make anyone mad or the marines." said Law.

"Alright everyone let's do this." said Nami. "Right." said the Strawhats. Then some of the Strawhats stayed on the ship while some went to get some supplies and the rest went to look for Luffy.

 **With Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Usopp, Robin, Brook, Akiza, and Franky...**

"Well that settles that I'm going to die on this ship." said Usopp. "You always think your going to die." said Franky. "Its true there is a dangerous criminal aboard the ship and your not even worried?" said Usopp.

"Nope." said Franky. "We wait for the others as soon as they return." said Kin'emon. "Yes father." said Momonosuke. "Robin, Akiza can't I see your panties?" said Brook.

Then Akiza and Robin just hit Brook in the head. "A good job if I do say so myself." said Akiza. "Agreed." said Robin. As they both walked away with Brook lying on the floor with Brook with a swollen head.

"I need to make repairs to the ship and Yusei is a natural when it comes to fixing stuff." said Franky. "Yes Yusei is so reliable." said Robin. "That's my Yusei." said Akiza. "Why do people keep saying that!?" said Usopp. "It's true he is." said Momonosuke.

 **With Nami, Sanji, and Chopper...**

"Ok I think we need a little bit more food and medical supplies then we can probably head back to the Sunny." said Nami. "Anything for you Nami dear." said Sanji.

"I just hope that the others can find Luffy and I hope Yuya is ok here is new here after all well with the exception for Yusei and Akiza they got to know are world a little more, but Yuya never did." said Chopper.

"I sure that they'll find Luffy and I sure that Yuya is going to be fine besides he has Yusei with him." said Nami. "Well I guess your right I'm probably just worried for nothing." said Chopper.

 **With Yusei, Yuya, Zoro, Ace, and Law...**

"Did you find Luffy yet?" said Zoro. "Does it look like we found Luffy yet?" said Ace. "Guys not the time for arguing right now we need to considerate on find Luffy." said Yusei. "Yusei is right." said Yuya.

"I think I see Strawhat over there." said Law. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE!?" said most of the Strawhats expect Yusei.

"What you only have a little meat left!?" said Luffy. "I sorry sir but you mostly ate all of it already." said the waiter. "Well ok just give me what you have left I guess." said Luffy. "Yes sir." said the waiter.

"Luffy!" said Ace. Then Luffy heard his big brother calling out. "Oh hey Ace I was just ordering some meat you want some?" said Luffy. Then Ace was about to say something to him when he said "Sure why not I have had nothing to eat since this morning."

"Are nuts we are trying to get him back to the ship not to go eat with him!" said Zoro. "There you are Luffy we were looking for you everywhere." said Yusei. "Oh hey Law, Yusei, and Yuya want something to eat to?" said Luffy.

"No thank you Luffy don't we have to get back to the Sunny like Law said we need to get to Dressrosa right away." said Yuya. "That is true." said Law.

Just then someone said "What you said it is how much you can't probably have me pay that much beli on that jewelry I'm the Snake Princess!?" Then Luffy, Ace, and Yusei knew that voice.

"Oh no can't be her!?" said Ace. "It can and it probably is it's the.." said Yusei. "Hey Hancock!" said Luffy. Then Boa Hancock noticed Luffy and the others and said LUFFY!"

"Who is Boa Hancock?" said Yuya. "She is the Empress of civilian ruled by women and it has no men on there island." said Law. "Who well that explains a lot." said Luffy.

"Hello Luffy it's been a long time." said Margaret. "Hey it sure has." said Luffy. Then the other Kuja pirates looked at Yusei and Ace. "Hey its is some of Luffy's crew that we saw." said one of the Kuja pirates.

Then all of the girls ran up to Yusei and Ace and then both of there sweat dropped as the girls were touching them. Then the girls saw Zoro, Law, and Yuya.

"Luffy are they apart of your crew too?" said Aphelandra. "Oh them yes well to of them are but not him we formed an alliance with Law." said Luffy.

"We know about Zoro but we don't know that one in the goggles." said Sweet Pea. "Oh my name is Yuya Sakaki and I'm an entertainment duelist." said Yuya. "What's a duelist?" said Margaret. "Well a duelist is someone battles with duel monster in a card game or something like that I just love to play the game and entertain people." said Yuya.

Then just then Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician appeared next to Yuya and Hane (Sonic Chick) appeared by Yusei . Then were surprised by them appearing right by Yuya and Yusei.

"What are those things?" said Sweet Pea. "Oh these are duel monsters." said Yuya. "Duel monsters?" said Aphelandra. "There the monsters we play in the card game." said Yuya.

"May we see what they can do?" said Kikyo. "Shore better yet I'll entertain you." said Yuya as he was putting on his duel disk. Then all the girls said "Entertain us?" "Luffy what does your crew member mean by entertain?" said Boa Hancock.

"Yuya's going to summon his dragon its going to be so awesome!" said Luffy. "Its time to swing into action ladies and gentlemen I'll start by setting the pendulum scale..." said Yuya. "We better get back into are cards." said Timegazer Magician. "Yep." said Stargazer Magician.

"Is he nuts we have to get back to the ship the rest are probably done getting the supplies!?" said Law. "Oh come on Law I want to see the dragon." said Luffy. Just then Yuya started to play his cards and he was getting everyone's attention on him.

"I wander what he is doing I guess he is an entertainer." said a random person. "I set the Pendulum scale with my Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician sway Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster! The brave and beautiful dual-colored of radiance! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" said Yuya and as the dragon roared when it was summoned.

Then then all the people and the Kuja pirates were speechless then the crowd of people started to cheer. "Wow that was amazing Yuya!" said Margaret. "I only do it to make everyone smile and make them happy." said Yuya. "Good now that you are done we have to go." said Law.

"Hello Yuya its been a long time." said a familiar voice. Then Yuya started to shake and was afraid to look back. "You know Yuya it is rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you." said Sora.

"SORA!?" said Yuya. "You know this person." said Yusei. "Well if it isn't another duelist I guessing that you come from the synchro dimension but the duel disk like it comes way from the past like a older model of it." said Sora. "Synchro dimension? Look I don't come from the synchro dimension but I come from New Domino City." said Yusei.

"Are you kidding me no wander you come from the past before the dimensions both split apart." said Sora. Then all the other others had no idea what they were even talking about. "Hey what are you talking about?" said Luffy.

Then Sora noticed Luffy and said "Oh so this is the mighty Strawhat Luffy so Yuya you joined him and abandoned your friends?" said Sora. "Shut up you jerk I didn't abandoned them I got sucked into this world and I'm trying to find away to get back and why are you here did you get sucked up in that portal to?" said Yuya.

"Nope I came here of my own free will I can teleport in and out of this dimension the Professor basically discovered it just now and I was given the mission to check it out to see if it was worth anything to the Professor and to see if it can be used in are hunting game." said Sora.

"You monster Sora sealing people inside cards is wrong that isn't a way to have fun that is just hurting people for sport!" said Yuya. Then Margaret said "Cards? In the game Yuya just told us."

"No Margaret they don't play the game for fun they treat the game as a war and they seal people's souls inside of the cards and I don't think they can ever be returned to normal." said Yuya. Then everyone was shocked by this expect for Yusei.

"Soon wait if you lose your soul gets trapped into a card?" said Luffy. "Wait how do we know it is for real where is your prove!?" said Zoro. "How do we know this is all one big lie!?" said Ace.

"I can't wait to hear the explanation." said Law. "It's the true." said Yuya. "Yes what Yuya said is true in fact I prove it to you." said Sora with an evil twisted smile. Then Yuya saw his face and he knew what was coming.

"NO YOUR NOT GOING TO DO THIS IN THIS WORLD TO!" said Yuya. "Oh only really just watch me." said Sora as he was walking toward the girls. Then some of the kuja pirates looked at him and then Sora said "Now here is my example." as his duel disk flash and the light hit Aphelandra.

Then she said "Hey what going on hey I don't like this..." "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" said Yuya as his eyes turned red and darkness formed around him. "guys help me!" said Aphelandra as now there was a card laying on the ground with the face of a scare face on the card for all of time to see.

Then some of the Strawhats, Law, all the people, the Kuja pirates, Boa Hancock, Sweet Pea, and Margaret all looked terried for what they saw. "What just happen to Aphelandra!?" said Sweet Pea. "She just got turned into a card!?" said Margaret picking up the card and then crying and then she yelled out "APHELANDRA!"

"What the heck just happen!?" said Zoro. "She disappeared!" said Ace. "Where did she go!?" said Luffy. "This is just like the time with the Earthbound Immortals where they sucked up everyone soul around them!" said Yusei getting angry but not as much as Yuya.

"See you wanted proof I gave you proof." said Sora smiling evilly. " **SHUT UP SORA YOU BITCH!** " said Yuya. Then all the Strawhats looked at Yuya. "Yuya what happen to you!?" said Luffy. But Yuya wasn't answering.

"Hello is anyone is there?" said Ace. But Yuya still wasn't answering. Then Yuya said "Fusion scum! I'll kill you!" "What did he just say?" said Margaret. "Guys I'm going to go help Yuya!" said Yusei. "No Yusei you can't." said Hane. "What do you mean I can't right now he is in his berserker mode and I need to stop him!" said Yusei.

"No Yusei that is not his berserker mode it is worse than that that is the evil thing inside of Yuya controlling him right now." said Hane. Then Luffy cut in "What a dark energy thingy is controlling my nakama where is it I'll smash it!" said Luffy.

"It can't be destroyed it has to be stop but Yuya himself." said Hane. "What!?" said the Strawhats.

"I draw and I set the pendulum scale sway Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon! Come my monsters services Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Silver Claw. Now I overlay my Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Silver Claw. Fangs of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" said Yuya but he was not done yet.

"Next I set a new pendulum scale with the Magician of Creation and Magician of Destruction and I change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to have a level and next I change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon level from level 4 to level 7 the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Now I overlay my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Dragon of dual-colored eyes eradicate all enemies who oppose you with you scale of wrath! Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" said Yuya.

Then there was shock waves everywhere and the sky was very black too. "What is that thing!?" said Zoro. "I think that is Yuya's dragon!?" said Ace. "Is that really Yuya!?" said Yusei.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please follow and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 New Bounty

**I'm back sorry I took so long I was just busy so with school work as promised here it is enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 New Bounty**

"Now time for you to die! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" said Yuya as he was about to finish off Sora. But then Yuya's dragon was stopped by Luffy.

"That's enough Yuya." said Luffy in a calm voice. "No fusion scum don't deserve to live!" said Yuya. As Odd- Eyes Rebellion Dragon starting to brake loose from Luffy's grip.

"That's it Hane I have to save Yuya and before he does something he'll regret for the rest of his life." said Yusei as he put on his duel disk. "But Yusei." said Hane. "No buts Hane he's are crew member and like Luffy's trying to stop him from doing something he will regret I'm going to do the same." said Yusei.

"Alright but be careful Yusei." said Hane. "No need to worry about me." said Yusei as he was running off to Luffy's and Yuya's direction.

"I activate the trap card Reinforce Truth by not battling this turn I can I can special summon a monster with an attack power of 1000 or lower from my deck. I summon Speed Warrior. Next I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron! Then next I summon Shield Warrior!

Now I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron to my level three Shield Warrior and level two Speed Warrior! Clustering hopes will become a new, shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" said Yusei as the dragon roared through the distance.

Then both Yuya's and Yusei's arm started to glow. "Hey Yusei why are both of your arms glowing!?" said Zoro freaked out. "Well this is unexpected I afraid I can't play with you no more for today Yuya I need to get back to the Professor see you." said Sora as he was walking into the portal.

"Come back fusion scum! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack!" said Yuya. Then Yuya's dragon broken free from Luffy's grip and then attacked the portal but it was to late Sora was already gone and the blast from the dragon caused a lot of damage to the town.

"I didn't know that Yuya's Arghh ah ah..." said Yusei as he didn't get to finish as he went to his knees in panic. Then same did Yuya. "Hey Yusei what's the matter why are you in panic all of a sudden?" said Ace.

"I don't know it must be Yuya we signers are connected even Akiza feels it right now it must have something to do with that darkness." said Yusei as he was getting up.

"Destroy! Destroy everything!" said Yuya was getting up as well. "What no Yuya snap out of it Yuya!" said Margaret. But Yuya didn't hear her right now his berserker mode was in control and Yuya just wanted to destroy anything in his path.

"Yuya stop this your hurting people!" said Yusei. But Yuya couldn't hear him all he kept saying was "Destroy everything!" "Alright then I guess I have no choice but to attack him." said Yusei.

"Alright Stardust attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" said Yusei. Then Yuya heard this and he said "Attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Then both dragons roared as both clashed and started to.

"At this rate this whole marine island is going to be destroyed." said Zoro. "Not to mention we'll be spotted by the marines." said Ace. Right after Ace said it a whole bunch of marines had the pirates surrounded.

"Well if it isn't the Strawhat pirates and Boa Hancock and her Kuja pirates." said Kizaru. Then all the pirates saw the marines except Yusei and Yuya who were fighting each other.

"I'm surprised that you are on a resupplies Marine Island and where marines can easy have spotted you." said Kizaru. "That is not any of your business." said Law.

Then Kizaru saw Law and said "Well looks like the rumors were right and the Strawhats formed an alliance with the Heart pirates and it seems Yusei Fudo is here as well."

Then looked away from his fight and Yuya's fight a little and saw Kizaru and said "Kizaru what are you doing here!?" then getting back to the fight. "Well if it isn't Yusei Fudo." said Kizaru.

But Yusei didn't hear him as he was fighting Yuya. "Yuya you need to snap out of it Sora is gone for now you need to stop before you hurt yourself and others to." said Yusei.

"I don't need to listen to your crap Yusei and besides I don't care I would rather see everything destroyed." said Yuya with a evil smile. "Now my dragon Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" said Yuya.

"Oh, no you don't Stardust Shooting Sonic!" said Yusei. As both attacks hit each other and then there was smoke everywhere and then it dissolved and Yusei looked really tired out while Yuya looked like he didn't break a sweat.

"Why the heck is Yusei Fudo fighting?" said Kizaru. "Sir, it looks like it is some sort of dragon." said one of Kizaru's men. "Another dragon?" said Kizaru.

Then Yuya saw the marines and said "Stay out of this!" very dark like. "Is it me or is Yuya starting to become more darker." said Ace. "Of course he is becoming darker it is because of that dark thing or whatever Yusei said" said Zoro.

"Sorry boy but no can do we have to place you pirates unarrest." said Kizaru. "So be it I won't let you get in the way of my fight! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack with Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" said Yuya.

The marines and Kizaru were not expecting the surprise attack as the dragon fire and all the marines were knocked out from the dragons attack and the last thing Kizaru said before he was "Who ever you are I'll make sure you pay for wrecking one of the most important resupply island for the marines!"

Then Yuya smiled at this and said "Be sure to tell them Yuya Sakaki was here." as he walked away and then Kizaru fainted and a camera shot off and no one heard of Yuya in his berserk mode.

Then all the people who saw Yuya were afraid of him even the Kuja pirates who saw him. Then Margaret said "Yuya?" sadly. But then Yusei stud in front of him and said "I'm going to destroy your dragon and snap you out of this Yuya." "Really last I checked my dragon has more attack points than your dragon." said Yuya.

"Not for long because I play the spell "Black Pendant" with that my monster gets 500 ATK equal to your dragon's attack power and with that I'll have my Stardust attack your dragon which both of are dragons will be destroyed." "No!" said Yuya.

"That's right sorry Stardust my friend OK now attack Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" said Yusei. "Fine if both are dragons are going to get destroy my dragon is not going down that easy attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" said Yuya.

As both dragon were destroyed Yusei took this time and pinned down Yuya and took of his duel disk. "What are you doing let me go?!" said Yuya in his berserker mode.

"Here Zoro catch hold on to this until we get to the ship." said Yusei. "Sure, but how are you going to get Yuya to the ship?" said Zoro. "With some help, Luffy can you and Ace help me hold down Yuya?" said Yusei.

"Sure, should be no problem Yusei." said Ace. "Great we can help Yuya get back to normal." said Luffy. "Not so fast Luffy we're going to help you get back to your ship after all you have done for us." said Boa Hancock.

"Thanks Hancock." said Luffy. "He said my name." said Hancock all warm with red on her face. "I also want to help to save Yuya." said Margaret. "Shore the more the merrier." said Yusei.

"Let me go Ahhhhh!" said Yuya as he was wrapped in Luffy's arms moving around trying to get free. "Now let's get back to the ship." said Yusei. "It's about time we are already behind schedule and now I think thanks to this little stunt I afraid this kid is going to get a bounty for attacking a government official and destroying most of the resupply marine government island." said Law.

"Well he was going to get one sooner or later if he is hanging around with us." said Zoro.

 **With Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Usopp, Robin, Brook, Akiza,** ** **Nami, Sanji, Chopper and** Franky back on the ship...  
**

"What's wrong Akiza?" said Robin. "My mark was glowing and I think it had something to do with Yusei and the rest." said Akiza. "Is Yusei and the others alright?" said Nami.

"I hope Yuya is okay." said Chopper. "Don't worry Yuya is fine Chopper with Yusei around he'll be save." said Nami. "Your always right Nami~San!" said Sanji.

"Really they would hurry I want to get to Dressrosa really bad to help my good friend." said Kin"emon. "They will be here soon enough." said Franky. "You better be right the faster we get Caesar to Doflamingo the better." said Usopp.

"Don't worry you don't have to wait long I think I see them coming." said Robin. "Well it is about time they shown up." said Nami. "About time they shown up and what the heck are they carrying it seems to be moving around a lot." said Usopp.

"Oh, my there seems to be a lot of women with them to I wonder if they'll let me see there..." said Brook. But before Brook can finish what he was saying he got his face stepped on by Sanji.

"WHAT THAT SHITTY SWORDSMAN AND THE REST GOT TO DATE!" said Sanji very mad getting all fired up with anger. "They seem to be coming to the ship with them." said Robin.

Then Law and Zoro came on the ship first. Then Sanji got into his face right away. "Where were you we were you freak we were waiting for ever?!" said Sanji. But for once Zoro didn't try to fight him after he got insult and he didn't feel like talking neither.

"What's the matter afraid I'll kick your ass." said Sanji. "Shut up! If you didn't know something bad happened while we were in town!" said Zoro. "Yeah I know what happened you and the rest were trying to get girls behind my back!" said Sanji.

"Why don't you just shut up you have no idea what happened!" said Law shout all of a sudden which was unexpected since Law never shouted or showed his emotion hardly in a kind of scare voice.

"Just see for yourself." said Zoro. Then Yusei, Ace, and Luffy came on the ship carrying Yuya who was struggling to get let go and some of the Kuja pirates came on the ship kind of sad after losing one of there own.

"Ladies!" said Sanji his eyes filled with hearts but then he stopped all of a sudden and saw Yuya. Then the Strawhats came over to see what was wrong with Yuya. "What happened with him?!" said Usopp.

"We don't know but we know a little what happened but right now we need to help Yuya." said Yusei. "Let go of me! Ahhh!" said Yuya. "Not happening pal." said Ace.

Then Yuya was struggling to get free when he almost got free and that when Yusei said "Quick Usopp grab him and hold him down with us before he gets loose!"

"Me! Why can one of the others do instead of me!?" said Usopp. "No time just do it!" said Yusei. "Fine." said Usopp as he grabbed one of Yuya arm and holding it down.

But then Yuya bit Usopp and the Strawhats were surprise and Usopp yelped in pain. "HE BIT HIM!" said most of the Strawhats. "He actually bit me!" said Usopp. "Quit being a baby and help us hold him down." said Ace.

Then Usopp quickly grabbed Yuya's arm and started to hold it down. "Man he has a mean right hook." said Usopp. "Yuya must be in a lot of pain right now I'm so worry about him." said Margaret.

"I know we are all worried about him I very wrong to but I know that he would beat that thing in him." said Chopper. "Yeah, him is one tough..." said Usopp. But then he was cut off when Yuya screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" said Yuya. Then most of the Strawhats screamed to. Then Yuya went out of his berserk mode and passed out. "Oh, no some call a doctor." said Chopper.

"Chopper you are a doctor and so is Akiza." said Margaret. "Oh right." said Chopper as he ran over to Yuya with the other still holding him down. "Um, do you think that you can let go of Yuya a bit?" said Chopper. "Oh, sorry." they said.

"It does look serious it justs looks like he passed out, but still I think you need to go in the mediation area in my office. Yusei you and Luffy mind if you can carry him?" said Chopper.

"Sure, no problem." said Yusei. "Anything for a friend." said Luffy. As both Luffy and Yusei grabbed Yuya as Yusei had the front of Yuya and Luffy had the back of Yuya.

 **With the rest of the pirates...**

"Boa Hancock your a dream come true with beauty unmatch by anyone in the world..." said Sanji. "Mero. Mero. Mero." said Boa Hancock. As Sanji was turned to stone. "Hancock, please turn my crew member back." said Luffy.

"As you wish Luffy." said Boa Hancock. As she turned him back to normal. Then Sanji said "Totally worth it!" As he fell down with hearts in his eyes.

Then Yusei got back to Akiza. "Hey, Yusei is Yuya doing ok?" said Akiza. "Yeah, he's doing fine, but he's he's still passed out." said Yusei. "Well that is good to here at least he is doing ok." said Akiza. "Hey, Akiza." said Yusei. "Yeah, Yusei." said Akiza.

"What do you think are connect to Yuya is with the crimson dragon?" said Yusei. "I'm not quite sure Yusei. Why do you ask?" said Akiza. "No reason , but I think Yuya was meant to come here." said Yusei. "I think so to Yusei." said Akiza. As both Yusei and Akiza were in a hug.

"Hey guys I think you need to see this!" said Nami as she had a wanted poster in her hand. Then the rest of the Strawhats came over.

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive**

 **'Berserker' Yuya Sakaki**

 **B200,000,000**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I know that I have Margaret loving Yuya hey this story need romance and so it can keep his mind of Zuzu and spoiler alert Margaret might want to be with Yuya and to be apart of the crew.**

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Kuja Pirate to Strawhat

**Sorry I didn't update in a while I was busy for the last couple of weeks, but I'm back and so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Kuja Pirate to Strawhat  
**

Margaret was pacing back and forth waiting for Yuya to wake up. "Hey, Margaret there no need to worry I just checked on Yuya and he is fine just not wake yet." said Chopper.

"Yeah, I know its just that he is a good friend and I just want to see him wake up and he seems friendly and wants to make every smile with his dueling or whatever it is called." said Margaret.

"Its called duel monsters." said Yusei. "Oh, hi Yusei and yeah that's what I meant to say." said Margaret. "Yusei its great to you did you come to check up on Yuya?" "I have." said Chopper. "So how is Yuya?" said Yusei. "He is still not wake yet." said Margaret.

"It's ok to be worried about him we all are and plus your crew is even staying as well, because Boa Hancock wants to see more of are captain." said Yusei. "Yeah, Yusei right if I know Yuya he'll be back up on his feet in no time." said Chopper. "Oh and Yusei do you think you can look after Yuya I need to go out for a little bit." said Chopper.

"Sure, no problem Chopper." said Yusei. "I need to to go out to talk to Boa Hancock about something let me know if Yuya is awake ok Yusei." said Margaret as she left. "Will do." said Yusei.

Then Luffy came into the room to check on Yuya "Hey, Yusei so how is Yuya doing?" "He is doing ok for the most part but he still isn't awake yet." said Yusei. "Well, that's good do you think you can tell Yuya when he wakes up to come hang out with Usopp, Chopper, and me." said Luffy as he walked out of the room.

"Sure thing captain." said Yusei. _'What the heck is that Yuya's friend Yuto right now or at least I think that is Yuto that Yuya was talking about?'_ thought Yusei.

Then Yusei walked over to where Yuto was floating by Yuya in hoping he would wake up soon. "So you are really worried about Yuya aren't you." said Yusei. Surprising Yuto not sure if Yusei was talking to him.

"Are you talking to me what I mean is you can see me?" said Yuto. "I guess I can, but I don't think the others can see you not even Akiza she may have psychic power to make her monsters real but she can't see spirits like me and Yuya for some reason." said Yusei.

"Well, at least for the most part I can talk to someone other than duel monster spirits and Yuya." said Yuto. Then just then Stargazer, Timegazer, and Sonic Chick (Hane) showed up.

"Yusei your back I was so worried about you after Yuya went all dark and started to attack you and I wish I could have stayed to help but Stardust wanted me to come back and not to get in harms way." said Sonic Chick.

"It's alright Hane I for give for if Stardust had a good reason for you to come back then I respect her decision." said Yusei. Then Stargazer and Timegazer went up to Yusei and bowed down.

"We are so sorry Yusei we don't know what came over us." said Timegazer. "Are master's darkness must have affected us as well!?" said Stargazer. But then Yuto and Yusei went up to both of them.

"Its not your fault your fault Timegazer and Stargazer it was my darkness in the first place that took over me and Yuya so your not to blame." said Yuto. "Yuto is right there is no way you would have know that the darkness would control you too." said Yusei.

"Well thank you Yusei and Master Yuto." said Stargazer. "I think we both need a bit of cheering up." said Timegazer. Then Yuya started to wake up.

"Yusei and Yuto I think Yuya starting to wake up." said Hane. "Yuya waking up?!" said Yuto. "I so relived master is waking up." said Stargazer. "Whoa, there Stargazer you don't want to get to close to master Yuya he'll probably be a little jumpy at first." said Timegazer.

Then Yuya started to get up and then he said "Where am I? I can't seem to remember what happened to me."

"Well it seem your finally awake." said Yusei. "Yusei?" said Yuya. "I'm glad your awake Yuya I was so worried about you!" said Yuto. "Yuto, I glad to see you to but can either of you tell me what happened to me?" said Yuya.

"I wish I could Yuya but like you I can't seem to remember anything that happened to us or who who caused us to go in our berserk mode." said Yuto.

"So Master Yuya and Yuto you really don't remember anything that happened?" said Stargazer. Then both of them shook there head no.

"Well, the main this is that Yuya and Yuto are alright." said Yusei. "Well, I guess that is true...wait a minute Yusei did you just say Yuto!?" said Yuya.

"Well, I think I did." said Yusei in a smile. "Wait, does that mean you can see him!?" said Yuya.

"Yes, it's true Yuya and apparently only you and him can see me and the duel monster spirits in there spirit form." said Yuto. "You got that right Yusei is one of the most special people I know." said Hane.

"We are just so happy your alright master." said Stargazer. "Now master we must take are leave and tell of the good news to the rest of the duel monsters in the spirit world about that you are awake." said Timegazer.

"I understand tell the others that I'm fine." said Yuya. Then both Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician bowed to master Yuya as they both disappeared.

"I must take my leave as well Yusei call if you ever need anything Yusei, quack." said Hane as he disappeared as well just living Yusei, Yuya, and Yuto in the room.

"Well, now I know you ok I need to get some rest to and Yuya it is probably going to be a little while before I see you before I can get to full strength." said Yuto.

"Sure Yuto take your time in healing." said Yuya. "Thanks Yuya." said Yuto going back into Yuya.

"Oh, by the way Yuya Chopper wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with the captain, Chopper, and Usopp. Then Margaret wanted to know how you were doing when you woke up." said Yusei.

"Margaret wanted to know how I was doing?" said Yuya. "Yeah, and she said she need to talk to Boa Hancock to be honest with you that woman kind of scares me a little, but not as much as Akiza." said Yusei.

Then could help but laugh for what Yusei just said. "When I guess that's true." said Yuya. "Speaking of which we should probably let everyone on the ship your awake and feeling fine." said Yusei.

"Ok." said Yuya following Yusei out the door.

 **With Margaret...**

 _'Ok Margaret this is it just tell Boa Hancock that you want to stay with Yuya and the Strawhats pirates. No that won't work.'_ thought Margaret getting all frustrated.

' _Ok, Boa Hancock I really want to be a part of the Strawhats crew Luffy has done so much for me and I know I pleaded my loyalty to the Kuja pirates but I want to do what ever it takes to be a part of the Strawhats crew and I'll drink cups of loyalty to plead my loyalty for that I'll never leave my captain and I hope you understand.'_ thought Margaret.

"Yeah, that will work." said Margaret. "What will work?" said Sweet Pea. "Oh, hello Sweet Pea. I was just thinking of maybe..." said Margaret a little nervous of telling someone else. "Yes?" said Sweet Pea.

"Probably considering joining the Strawhats pirate's crew." said Margaret a little nervous. "WHAT?!" said Sweet Pea. "I thought about it for a long time and I finally made my choice." said Margaret.

"I know that you can switch out some of your pirate crew if you win in like a Davy Back Fight, but I'm thinking you don't want to do that to the Strawhats and besides wouldn't feel very comfortable having some of the Strawhat boys on are crew, but I'm fine with Luffy." said Sweet Pea.

"There is no way I would do that to them after all Luffy has done for us." said Margaret. "Have you told Boa Hancock about this yet?" said Sweet Pea.

"No not yet I was trying to think of the right way to break it to Boa Hancock about what to say with her." said Margaret.

"I would kind of hurry if I were you Luffy wants to leave pretty soon and Boa Hancock does to and she know that Luffy is on a mission to deliver a prisoner Caesar Clown to Doflamingo or something like that I wasn't really paying that much attention." said Sweet Pea.

"Then I guess I better hurry then so I can tell Boa Hancock." said Margaret as she was about to run to go talk with Boa Hancock. But then Sweet Pea grabbed her arm.

"Margaret are you sure this is what you want and after what happened to Aphelandra?" said Sweet Pea.

But then Margaret stopped and said "That is one of the reasons I have to go to get revenge for Aphelandra after what that boy did to her turning her into a card and to go with the Strawhats to find that boy and make him pay and since that is Yuya's enemy I thought working with him would lead me to him." said Margaret.

The truth was Margaret really wanted to be with Yuya she liked everything about him his personality, the way he looked, and how he always had a smile on his face and wanting to make others smile as well. She wanted to be with Yuya until the day she died but she also knew that he wanted to try to find a way back to his home and a way back to that girl Zuzu Yuya was talking about, but until that day came she just wanted to spent every moment together.

"Well, if that's your choice then I can't stop you, but I would miss you very much." said Sweet Pea crying a bit and smiling at the same time. "Oh, thanks Sweet Pea I would miss you to and don't you worry I'll get revenge on that boy who do this to Aphelandra." said Margaret hugging Sweet Pea and crying to and smiling.

"Let's just hope that Boa Hancock will agree to it." said Sweet Pea. "I hope so to and Sweet Pea wish me luck." said Margaret as she ran off and was waving to Sweet Pea to tell Boa Hancock. "Good luck Margaret." said Sweet Pea as she was looking up in the sky crying and smiling happy for her friend.

 **With Boa Hancock and the rest of the pirates...**

"Oh, Luffy you say the nicest things and I'll truly miss you as well." said Boa Hancock. "Thanks, Hancock." said Luffy stuffing his mouth with meat.

Then Nami hit Luffy over the head and said "Luffy that is not how you talk to someone try to do it next time when you don't have your mouth full." "Sorry." said Luffy now with a bump now on his head and then Luffy went back to eating his meat.

" **Oh, its alright no harm done**." said Boa Hancock a mad for what Nami did to her sweet Luffy and squishing an tomato in her hand and stilling keeping a smile.

"Hey, Luffy save some meat for me." said Ace as both me and Luffy were rough housing. "WILL YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" said Akiza very mad and she wanted to see Yusei cause he seem to be in Yuya's room for a long time waiting for Yuya to wake up.

"Yes, mam." said both Luffy and Ace as the shrank down in fright. Then Franky was showing Usopp and Chopper some new hair styles he put in his mechanical suit.

"Now this new hair style is my favorite don't you guys think it is very Super!" said Franky as he did his pose. "Yeah, Super!" said both Usopp and Chopper as they copies Franky's pose.

Then Robin looked up from reading her book and saw what they were doing and then just let out a little laugh and smiles and said "Look like those three are enjoying themselves." Then she went back to reading her book.

"Um, miss Nami may I see your panties?" said Brook. "YEAH, RIGHT YOUR PERVERT!" said Nami as she kicked Brook right square in the head.

Then Sanji was admiring Boa Hancock for her beauty. "Oh, Boa Hancock your beauty knows no bounds." said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

Boa Hancock was getting tire of Sanji being close to her and she turned in him so many times into stone it hardly had no effect hardly anymore and plus she was getting tire of turning him into stone.

Then Boa Hancock got and went to Sanji and then she turned around punched him so hard across the ship. "My one love is Luffy no one else." said Boa Hancock as she walked away.

Then Zoro was right by Sanji to where Boa Hancock punched him. "Huh, serves you right you perverted cook." said Zoro. "What was that you shitty swordsman?!" said Sanji as he got right back up from Boa Hancock's punch.

"You heard me you got what you deserve trying to sweet talk Boa Hancock one of the warlords of the sea." said Zoro. "That's it you shitty swordsman!" said Sanji kicking his feet in the air and then Zoro blocked Sanji's kicks and then started fighting with swords and feet flying.

Kine'mon and Momonosuke hanging out just like any average father and son would do by seeing who can eat the most noodles. "I will beat you father in the name of all samurai! "said Momonosuke eating the noodles very fast.

"No I'm afraid you are mistaken my son I will be the one who is vicious!" said Kine'mon as he started to eat the noodles really fast to. Then Law looked in disgusted, because they only had a day left to get to the meeting spot where they would meet Doflamingo.

But then just as Law was going to say something the door to Chopper's medical room opened and Yusei came out and right behind him came out Yuya. Then everyone was shocked to see that Yuya was finally awake.

Then Chopper was the first one to say something "YUYA! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE WE WERE SO WORRIED!" said Chopper crying and hugging Yuya. "It's great to see you to Chopper." said Yuya.

"Glad your awake sleepy head you had us all worried." said Robin. "We were all worried about you Yuya." said Akiza. "Hey, glad your up." said Usopp.

"You had everyone scared for bit." said Zoro as he slapped him one the back. "This calls for a song for Yuya finally waking up." said Brook. "Glad, your fine and that is super!" said Franky.

"So your up good after all that you could probably use something to eat." said Sanji. "You probably have a lot of bad memories after what happened to you." said Ace.

"Um, no not really I can really remember what happened to me all remember is that were on are way to get supplies and that's it." said Yuya. "Really!" said all the Strawhats expect Yusei who knows what happened.

"Yuya! Your awake!" said Luffy as he hugged Yuya. "WHAT YOU FIRST NOTICED NOW HE IS AWAKE?!" said all the Strawhats. "I hate to brake up little family reunions but we have a mission to complete remember! Oh, and congratulations on getting a bounty kid." said Law as he threw the wanted poster to Yuya and walked away.

"And hurry up and say your goodbyes." said Law walking away. Then Yuya looked at the wanted and saw himself and he didn't like what he saw.

"Is that me?!" said Yuya. Then Nami grabbed the wanted poster from Yuya's hands and said "WHAT IS THAT YUYA'S BOUNTY IT'S 200,000,000 BERRIES?!"

"WHAT?!" said all the Strawhats even Yusei was surpised. "Wait, let me see that." said Usopp as he grabbed the paper from Nami and Chopper wanted to see Yuya's bounty to.

"Wow, she's right its says wanted dead or alive 'Berserker' Yuya Sakakai B200,000,000 and the photo of his is very scarey!" said Usopp.

Then Chopper looked at the image and was scared by it to and then he said "But, why does he looked so scarey didn't look as scarey when he was in his berserk mode on the ship."

"Well, if you were there on the island at the time it was way worse." said Yusei. "I agree with Yusei, Chopper it is better to just to leave it alone." said Zoro.

"Alright." said Chopper. Yuya was still shocked what he saw was that really him and is that what he looked like when he was in his berserk mode. Then Yusei touched him and said "Are you alright Yuya?"

"Oh, I'm fine I just can't believe that's me in the picture." said Yuya. "It's ok Yuya I'll make sure that the darkness doesn't take you over." said Yusei.

"Thanks, Yusei." said Yuya. But then Boa Hancock said "This has been fun seeing you again Luffy, but we have to be on are way." said Boa Hancock.

"It was good seeing you again Boa Hancock." said Luffy. But just as Boa Hancock and the Kuja pirates were going to go they heard someone.

"Boa Hancock wait I want to talk to you." said Margaret. "Margaret?" said Yuya. But then she saw Yuya and she was happy he was ok, but right now had to concrete on trying to become a Strawhat so she could be with Yuya and get revenge for Aphelandra for what that boy Sora did to her.

"There you are Margaret we were about to go looks like you made it in time so we can go." said Boa Hancock. "Boa Hancock I'm going back with you." said Margaret.

Then all the Kuja and Strawhats pirates were shocked for what Margaret said. "What do you mean your not going back?" said Boa Hancock.

"I mean that I want to become a Strawhat pirate!" said Margaret where everyone heard her. "What?!" said both Usopp and Chopper.

"You want to become a Strawhat pirate." said Boa Hancock. Boa Hancock was kind of shocked and didn't know what to think but just as she was to say some thing she was interrupted my Margaret.

"I know what you are going to say to I plead my loyalty to the Kuja pirates, but I really want to repay Luffy for what he did for us and I want to pay in back by joining his crew and I also want my debt to Luffy and I want my revenge for what that boy named Sora did to Aphelandra and I really hope you understand." said Margaret.

"Of course I do and I was about to say that I would be happy if you went." said Boa Hancock. "What?!" said Margaret.

"Yes, and plus I want you to keep an eye on my sweet Luffy." said Boa Hancock. Then Margaret was so happy and bowed and said "Thank you madam Hancock."

Then all of the Kuja pirates went in and hugged Margaret and they all said "We'll miss you Margaret!" Then they all went on there way and said there goodbyes and they were gone.

"Luffy I exchange cups of loyalty with you and I swear I'll make your dream come true and make you king of the pirates." said Margaret as she drank the cups of loyalty and now she was now a Strawhat pirate.

"Yeah, we have a new crew mate!" said Luffy. "Welcome to the crew." said Yusei. "Yeah, I sure you wil love it." said Yuya. "That's everyone Yusei, Yuya, and everyone I'm sure I'll be a great Strawhat pirate." said Margaret.

"Good now that we have that out of the way we need to deliver Caessar Clown." said Law a little frustrated. "Ok, everyone we are back on the mission." said Luffy.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hoped you liked it and I think from now on my chapters might be long like this or a the most 2000 words. Oh and in future chapters Yusei and Yuya are going to start to form a brotherly bond. Please review.**


End file.
